Clara - Race To Witch Mountain
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: Jack Bruno was a cab driver, an ordinary cab driver, but with a dangerous past. Three teen aliens show up in his cab changing his life forever
1. Clara - Character Info

Name: Clara Larana

Age: 15

Species: Alien (Same alien as Seth and Sara)

Hair: Waist length wavy hair, a rich brown colour with a shade lighter highlights

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Powers: Astral projection, can project her thoughts into another's.

Clothing: Black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a thick, red, woolen, loose shirt on top sleeveless and stops mid chest and red fingerless gloves same fabric as the shirt, but a bit lighter

Extra info: Clara is Seth's soul mate, I will explain more in future chapters. Her parents died years ago, Sara found her in the forests when she was ten and took her home, thats when Seth found his soul mate.


	2. Clara - Escape to Earth

Clara - Escape to Earth

(Prologue)

3rd Person

Clara ran through the thick trees of her home world, searching for the factory of which Seth said he would meet her at.

_'Seth and Sara are waiting for me.'_ she thought not wanting to let them down

Squinting through the pollution, she tried to find some traced outline of a building that she could identify in her dying planet. But she couldn't find one. Her home world was a wreck, nothing grew anymore and no sunlight came through the dark polluted clouds, it was even harder to breathe then some years, and there was no longer any actual water, only artificial food and drink as it had been for 3 years. Catching her breath Clara, ignored the throbbing pain in her back and tried looking into the horizon for the factory she was looking for, she searched hard and found it, about 3 kilometres in the distance. Clara ran off wanting to get there as quick as possible. About 30 minutes later she reached the factory gates.

Inside, Seth waited impatiently with his sister for Clara to come. She was late by 1 hour and 32 minutes, he was starting to get worried. Had she been arrested, what if she couldn't find it, maybe she was just being safe, or mabye...he didn't want to think like that, he highly doubted it anyway. Judging by the stories that have been told, if one of the bonds was heavily wounded then the other one would feel the same injuries. If one of the bonds was dead then the other one would feel empty. Other stories would say the other bond would die too, but most of them would talk of the other bond killing themselves, he refused to think of those stories . He knew he shouldn't have went ahead and leave her back at his parents laboratory, but she convinced him to do otherwise. Saying it was to dangerous if they traveled in groups, it would be safer if she traveled alone to get it. Finally he saw Clara run through the doors with her hair wind blown from running.

"Clara over here" Sara called out to Clara. Seth smiled worriedly but glad she was safe, Clara ran over to Seth jumping into his arms hugging tightly, her back aching and tired from running for so long. Her breath was almost as fast as her heart. Seth leaned in to kiss her quickly with passion. She stood back after a few moments. She looked at her hands thinking how perfect this moment was, though it wasn't really perfect, she still wanted it to be like this in the future. Perhaps this is the last time she would be held. This was after all a very dangerous mission if the government decided that they would send the new Siphon creation to follow them.

"Are you ok" Seth asked holding her warm soft hands in his larger ones. She looked up from her hands into his blue ones, he gazed back into her beautiful brown ones.

"Yeah" she said finally managing to speak "I just had some trouble at the lab, the government was stripping the place bare, I had to go the long way round." She told him leaving a part of the story out knowing that it would hurt him to know what had actually happened.

Seth felt anger rise up in him at the mention of the government, they had locked his parents up for helping them and the whole world. They wanted to invade and concur other worlds, just to have them destroyed the same way, while they could have been helping the Eco system, they choose to be making new weapons to concur instead. Why? Maybe for power or wealth. Maybe they were too lazy.

"I got it" Clara said smiling at him and held up a small little pad that had the coordinates written on it. His lips curved up a bit at her fake enthusiasm. Clara had risked her life to get the small object, but it would have been worth it, if it would help save her planet

"We need to go" Sara shouted from the door of the ship. He nodded still looking at Clara.

"Lets go" He whispered to Clara and let go of one of her hands. He walked with her hand in hand all the way to the ship, thinking of how they wouldn't see their planet for quite some time

"So this is the ship you have been boasting about, the Fight 923 mark 2000" she teased, trying to lighten up both Seth and Sara's moods.

"Its Fight 932 mark 2000, its the 5th fastest ship on this planet, full with a 9921 turbo boasters and a..." Sara cut him off before he raved about the extraordinary UFO he had come by.

"I think you could have stopped at 5th fastest ship, just as long as it flies fast were good" She said and placed the key on the invisible door and pressed the middle button, it opened up to revel a bright white corridor that lead into the ship. There was a large bang that echoed around the factory, the two siblings and Clara turned around. Another bang was sounded and then a creak, a dozen or so solders ran into the room, they wore all black no skin at all was showing, they had their guns raised at the three teens.

"Run" Sara shouted and the three of them ran inside the ship as the door started to shut behind them. Sara, Seth and Clara ran up into the cockpit, Seth sat at the fights control system moving the controls on the touch screen, accessing the control system.

"Clara, I need you on navigation, Sara help me drive this thing" Seth spoke calmly trying to get the plane up in the air. You see humans would usually be working frantinticy at the controls, but it was in these aliens nature to do things without difficulty.

Clara darted over to the navigation controls, typing up Earths coordinates. You could hear guns firing from the outside of the spaceship, they didn't even dent it as they rose into the grey smoky sky. The space craft flew out of the factory and Seth switched it to autopilot.

"We made it out" Sara whispered looking at the world below which you could barely see, just before the ship headed into the clouded atmosphere. On Clara's system she saw 2 red blinking dots, she double tapped them showing the two ships and seeing seeing their brand numbers and how fast they went. They were in luck.

"2 of the ships have gained pursuit" Clara called out towards Seth."They are type 50's and 60's Camobos

"We'll need to allude them, I'm switching to manual," He said as the two ships came into viewing range, "Were going to go as fast as we can, light speed"

The ship went as fast as she could go, but she still couldn't out run them entirely. The Type 60 ship targeted the three teens ship with a missile of which they fired with no mercy, that's how it was these days the law was the law and there was nothing you could o about it, their ship jerked as the missile hit them in the tail just before they got out of the system. Their ship was crashing and both ships knew it.

"Damn" Clara swore. The other ships fell back as The Flight 932 Mark 2000 made it out of the system.

"We're going to make it" Sara said reading Clara's mind as she worked on the controls.

"Its just that we will have to require some other means of transportation, to get to our destination which The milky way, Earth latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude 45.67 " Clara finished

"Ok, how long till we reach the planets serface?" Seth asked Sara.

"Approximately 2 hours 42 minutes" She replied walking over to Clara feeling the pain in her back that she had been trying to ignore ever since she got into the factory.

"Clara what happened" Sara asked her.

"Nothing Sara" Clara replied ignoring her. Sara walked behind her quickly and pulling the back of her shirt up to reveal 2 red deeply cut lines running down her back.

"My God Clara what happened" Seth asked shocked and angry.

"Nothing I just fell" She lied

"And got cut, no Clara who did this too you" Sara asked astounded. Clara sighed and started to tell them

"When I was at the Lab they saw me outside of it, they thought I was just snooping around so they, well...yeah, its ok though, I mean that I'll be fine" She said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"I'll have it looked at" Seth said grabbing her and walking out of the bridge, thinking to Sara to fly the ship, It was no lie that Seth was really upset that he couldn't have prevented it. The dragged her ruffly over to the small med bay, Seth didn't speak a word, to upset and angry. Clara had enough and pulled him aside looking at him softly, he ignored her and looked down kicking his feet slightly trying to cool down.

"Seth look at me" she whispered, but he didn't comply "look I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be in pain too" He still didn't look

"Please Seth, Please look at me, I love you" she whispered, he then looked up at her slowly. She stared deeply into his beautiful eyes that she had long loved.

"Clara, you promised you would tell me everything and you lied" he said sadly.

"Seth, I can't tell you absolutely everything, somethings are better not said and I'm sorry, but I never wanted you to get hurt by knowing" she looked down at her feet trying to escape his blue eyed stare. He loved her and she him.

"Kiss me" Seth whispered and she looked up at him slowly, not sure. He stared back kindly so she leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his, savouring his taste. He kissed her back passionately and put his hand to the back of her neck. Clara knotted her fingers in his hair, ignoring the sting it made in her back and kissed harder, happy and alive. They gasped, breathing in and out heavily.

"I think we should get that back of yours checked," he thought he said and they walked over to the Med bay.

"Sit down" Seth ordered Clara, she complied and sat down on a stool in the med bay.

"Clara, I'm going to have to take your shirt off to heal the wound, okay?" He asked and Clara nodded getting ready. He took her shirt and tank top of quickly and gently. Clara never really had a problem with nudity when it came to Seth, he had seen her naked when she first arrived with Sara caring he half dead.

"Ouch" he muttered and grabbed a laser that would take away the cut, but would replace it with a small mark, which would eventually go away over time.

"This might hurt a bit" Seth told her and started to fix it, she flinched but didn't stop him.

"All done" He said grabbing her shirt and putting it back on her.

"Thanks Seth" she told Seth grinning.

Ok that was the fist chapter, more like a prologue since the movie hasn't started yet, hopefully the next chapter will be done by next week and will be with the landing and meeting Jack Bruno

Feedback is welcomed, if you still read Race to witch mountain fan fiction, and yeah


End file.
